


i will take you home

by sevensevan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Prompt Fill, i mean probably, spoilers for the 506 promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Prompt fill for Muffy: "a story that takes place when Daisy goes into the ring to fight Sinara to the death" (based on the 5x06 promo). Daisy reflects on the reasons she's fighting. Or, more specifically, a reason with multiple PhDs and a British accent.





	i will take you home

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and probably not what the prompter wanted but here we are. hope you like it.

Daisy steps out into the arena quickly, before the Kree guard behind her can push her. If she’s walking to her death, she’ll do it with dignity. Besides, if she dies fighting Sinara, then she’ll never be able to return to her own time and destroy the world in the first place, and this entire hellish future will never exist. Which means she’ll never travel here and die. Which means she’ll destroy the world. Which means she’ll travel here and die…

Time travel makes her head hurt. She should ask Jemma about it sometime; Jemma is good at making science comprehensible, instead of just spewing meaningless jargon at her like Fitz. 

_Jemma_.

Daisy looks up to the balcony and is seriously tempted to give Kasius the finger when she sees the smug look on his face, but instead directs her gaze to his side. Jemma is there, still in that robe. Her expression is blank, but her eyes are wide and scared beneath that golden paint.

Daisy reaches up, gives Jemma a sort of half-salute and a reassuring grin. Jemma doesn’t respond, of course. A few feet behind her, Fitz stands, wearing that creepy mask again. He returns her salute subtly. She can’t see his eyes through the mask, but she would bet her life that they’re just as scared as Jemma’s.

Daisy looks away from Jemma and Fitz, back towards Sinara, across the ring. She isn’t going to die here. She isn’t going to let her friends down. She isn’t going to let _Jemma_ down. Not when there’s so much unsaid between them. Not with the ghost of the Framework still hanging over them.

Daisy isn’t going to die. Not until she gets the chance to tell Jemma the truth.

(The truth, that as terrifying as the Framework had been, as much as it had made her nauseous to wake up next to Ward, it had hurt even worse that she _hadn’t_ woken up next to Jemma. The Framework was supposed to fix her biggest regret, but it had failed. Even there, she hadn’t told Jemma how she felt.

Maybe Daisy is a coward in every universe. Not anymore, she decides. If she makes it out of this alive, she’ll tell her. Fitz be damned, she’ll tell her.)

Whatever it takes, she’s going to win. She’s going to save Jemma, and they’re going to go home.

Whatever it takes.

“Alright, you freaky, blue bitch,” Daisy says to Sinara. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> can yall beLIEVE the High Quality Gay™ we're getting this season w o w. i'm on tumblr @thoughts-into-ink and @daisys-quake. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed. check out my other skimmons fics as well :)))


End file.
